


Wise Women

by lilgulie5



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Girl Power, Pets, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5
Summary: Jon may have become distant after the truth of his parentage is revealed, but Ghost has become inseparable from Daenerys. Gilly might just have the key to unlocking the mystery behind the direwolf's strange behavior, but can the impossible really be possible?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another oneshot that has stemmed from conversations and posts I've had on Tumblr over the past week or so regarding Ghost's baby-sensing abilities and the fact that Gilly might be able to shed some light on his behavior. I hope you all enjoy!

“Your Grace, is it true what the Northern lords said?”

 

Dany was seated at her desk in the chambers given to her in the Guest House of Winterfell while Gilly read near the hearth. Since her arrival, she and the woman had struck up an unusual friendship. Perhaps it was because neither quite felt like they belonged or fit in among the close-knit Starks. No matter the case, Dany was glad for the company, especially when Jon had been distant ever since Sam and Bran had revealed the truth to them.

 

“That depends,” Dany replied, her pen scribbling furiously across a piece of parchment. “The Northern lords say a great many things, only half of which are true.”

 

“Did you kill Randyll Tarly?”

 

Dany sighed and set her pen down. _Of course,_ she thought. _She had met Randyll. He was her father-in-law._

 

“Yes,” she said honestly. “I did. I gave him a choice. Bend the knee or die. He chose death.”

 

“He didn’t deserve a choice,” Gilly replied.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“The choice is too good for him. Randyll Tarly was an evil man, not just because he fought against you, not just because he betrayed the Tyrells and fought with the Lannisters, but because of how he treated Sam and how he treated me when we were at Horn Hill.”

 

“I didn’t know that. Jon told me that he was a poor father to Sam, but we spoke of it so briefly. I had the feeling that he was not pleased with how I dealt with them.”

 

“Lord Tarly thought I was a Molestown whore when Sam brought me to Horn Hill. Then he called me a Wildling whore who seduced his son. He called my child a half-breed bastard and said that Sam dishonored his family.”

 

“I’m sorry you had to endure his cruelty.”

 

“The real problem in our world is that there are too many men like Randyll. We _know_ the Night King is evil. We _know_ Cersei Lannister is evil. It’s the men like Sam’s father who seem to be good, upstanding men, but who are truly monsters who are a very real threat.”

 

“You’re right,” Dany agreed. “You’re so very right. That’s a very wise thing to say.”

 

“I’m not wise, Your Grace,” Gilly replied, casting her eyes down as if she was embarrassed by the compliment. “I’m just a wildling who can barely read.”

 

“But you are trying. You’re learning. That takes strength. There are a great many people who have read scores of books and don’t possess the wisdom I think you do. Your experience as a woman and a mother makes you wise. When this is all over I should like to talk more with you about the plight of women in the North.”

 

“Your certain we will win?”

 

“I have to be. Being wrong about this is not an option.”

 

* * *

 

 There was a pawing sound outside her door and Dany sighed as she got up to open it. She had retreated back to her chambers with Missandei and Gilly after supping with the rest of her retinue and the Starks. Though her visitor barely made a sound, she knew who was at the door before she unlatched it.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said as Ghost padded into the room. “We shut the door on you, didn’t we?”

 

Jon may have been keeping his distance from her, but his direwolf was not. From the moment she arrived at Winterfell, the animal had reacted curiously. He took a keen interest in her from the first time they met, sniffing and nuzzling at her as if he had known her all his life. He would sit at her side, even when Jon was present and at night he would seek her out wherever she was. For the past few nights he had even slept beside her hearth. She had to admit, it was both comforting and disconcerting.

 

Ghost was so large he was able to press his forehead just below her ribcage and would often do so until she scratched his ears. He did just the same when Dany turned from closing the door behind him, tilting his head into her hand when she ruffled his fur.

 

“Have you ever seen such a peculiar creature?” she said as she sat back at her desk and Ghost lay on the floor beside her.

 

“He was the same with me, Your Grace,” Gilly replied. She worked diligently at a piece of needlework on her lap. “When Little Sam was in my belly. It’s like he knows.”

 

“Knows what?”

 

“You know. Knows when a woman is with child.”

 

“What?” Dany laughed, her face the picture of bewilderment. She was certain Gilly was jesting until the woman looked up from her work.

 

“I’m...I’m sorry,” she mumbled, glancing from Dany to Missandei and back again. “I just thought that...I didn’t mean to assume anything.”

 

“It’s alright, Gilly. But what would make you say that? Aside from how Ghost has acted.”

 

“I don’t know. I thought I heard you vomiting the other morning and you barely touch your food.”

 

“The Queen finds the food in the North to be disagreeable,” Missandei explained. “She has not had much of an appetite since we landed in White Harbor.”

 

“I didn’t mean to cause offense…”

 

“You haven’t. I assure you. It’s just that...well, you see it’s quite impossible. I can’t have children.”

 

“The dragons are her only children.”

 

Dany cast a kind smile towards Missandei and nodded. “The only ones I’ll ever have.”

 

After all these years, sometimes speaking the truth aloud still cut Dany to her core. She was called _mhysa_ by thousands and yet it made her heart ache to know that she would never hear a child of her own flesh and blood call her _Mama_.

 

“Says who?” Gilly asked.

 

“The witch who was responsible for killing my first husband. The Dothraki had sacked her village. I thought I had saved her, but she betrayed us all. When I asked her to treat my husband’s wounds she killed him, afterwards she told me that I would never bear a living child.”

 

It was Gilly’s turn to guffaw. “I beg your pardon, Your Grace, but that sounds...well it sounds like something a woman would say to hurt another woman.”

 

“I’ve...been with men since my husband died.”

 

She thought of Daario and all of his bravado. She had been right to leave him in Meereen after their tryst. He would not have fared well in Westeros and she was fairly certain that he would have clashed not only with Ser Jorah, but with Jon as well.

 

 _If I brought Daario with me would I ever have fallen in love with Jon?_ She wondered. _Yes. Of course. Nothing could have stopped that._

 

“Lots of women lie with lots of men and never fall pregnant,” Gilly shrugged.

 

“Your Grace,” Missandei said. “You haven’t bled since we left Dragonstone…”

 

“Has it been so long?” Dany asked her friend. The room felt too warm all of a sudden and thought she was seated she felt unsteady. When she spoke again it sounded as if her voice was coming from somewhere else. “It’s...not possible.”

 

But a small voice in the back of her mind told her that it _was_ possible. She and Jon had been anything but cautious in their lovemaking. They took no precautions that would have prevented such an outcome from occurring. She had told him she was incapable of bearing children. _Will he think me a liar?_ she wondered. She had indeed missed her moonblood. She had been nauseous even after they had departed their ship. Food did not sit well with her and her breasts had been tender. All of these signs she had shrugged away and cast aside. There were more important matters to be concerned about.

 

“You brought _dragons_ with you to the North,” Gilly said. “Jon Snow rose from the dead. I’m beginning to think that nothing is impossible.”

 

“Daenerys,” Missandei began, dropping the formalities when she saw how distressed her friend was. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes...no. I don’t know. It all explains so much. I’ve..I’ve wanted this for so long.”

 

“Should we call for a Maester or Sam?”

 

“No,” Dany said, standing from her chair. She swayed a bit and placed her hands on her desk to steady herself. “I must talk to Jon first.”

 

* * *

 

Ghost moved silently at Dany’s side as she walked towards Jon’s chambers. They paused together as she knocked and waited for him to answer the door. At this hour she knew he would be alone.

 

“Dany,” Jon breathed before opening the door further to allow her entrance. “Come in. You, too, Ghost.”

 

“I have something to tell you,” she said evenly as the heavy wooden door closed behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon reacts to the news Dany has brought to his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can honestly say I didn't intend on writing a second chapter when I posted this fic yesterday, but all of your lovely comments changed my mind. I spent my "cold day" home from work writing this. Enjoy!

“I’m sorry for coming so late,” Dany apologized as she walked into his chambers.

 

She looked tired, perhaps a bit weary, but Gods how Jon ached to reach out for her. He knew he should not. Not in light of everything he had learned, but part of him did not care. They were still the same people. He still felt the same way about her and he knew nothing would change that, but he was unsure of what to do, or how to proceed.

 

“It’s alright,” he replied. “Would you like to sit? I’ve got some dark ale, but no wine.”

 

“No, no. I don’t think I can sit.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Jon cocked his head to the side in disbelief. “You knocked on my door at the hour of the wolf and said you had something to tell me for nothing?”

 

“I meant, nothing is wrong,” Dany corrected herself. “I’m not making any sense.”

 

“Daenerys, just tell me. Whatever it is.”

 

“I think...I think I’m with child.”

 

“With child?” Surely he had not heard her correctly. “Our...child?”

 

“Who else’s would it be?”

 

His mind swam in a sea of her words and all of the possibilities they held. She was still speaking, he could see her lips moving but the only phrase turning about in his mind was _with child_. He never thought he would have a child. There was a time when he had told his Uncle Benjen that none of that mattered to him. How wrong he had been.

 

“Jon?” he heard Daenerys call him name. “Jon did you hear me?”

 

“I uh...yes. I think,” he replied and looked up at her to see her face masked with worry.

 

“Please say something.”

 

“How?”

 

“Do I need to explain to you how babies are born?” she flippantly.

 

“No, I know _that_ ,” Jon smiled. “I just didn’t think-.”

 

“Nor did I. But I suppose it’s as you said, the witch was not a reliable source of information.”

 

“How long have you known?”

 

“I didn’t. But apparently Ghost here knew and Gilly suspected as much because of his actions.”

 

Jon looked at his direwolf sitting dutifully at Dany’s side. From the moment his wolf had met Daenerys it was almost as if Jon no longer existed. Ghost had shown her special attention and favored her. He had never acted that way to a stranger before. Jon thought it was as if Ghost knew her.

 

“Did you know?” he asked Ghost and reached out to scratch behind his ear. “I feel a bit less slighted now.”

 

“There have been other signs, too. Signs I’ve neglected and ignored since we left the boat. Signs I haven’t felt since...well since Rhaego.”

 

“You’re certain then?”

 

“Is anything certain?” she asked. “I’m as certain as I can be.”

 

Jon nodded and turned towards the door. He unlatched it and held it open. Without another word Ghost padded towards the door and out into the corridor. Once alone with Daenerys, Jon closed the door and locked it before returning to her side.

 

He knelt down in front of her and placed his palm over the flat plane of her stomach before replacing his hand with his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. It had been so long since he held her in his arms. Tears stung his eyes when he felt her hands enveloping his shoulders, holding onto him with the same fierceness.

 

This was all he ever truly wanted. A family. _His family_. He would be damned to Seven Hells if he ever let her go again. Standing abruptly, he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down and pulled his shirt off, discarding it onto the floor before climbing onto the mattress next to her.

 

Jon cupped Dany’s face in his hand, brushing his thumb over her cheek. He kissed her, his lips moving slowly and deliberately over hers. His cock twitched in response and he felt it begin to harden when she pressed her body up against him. Slowly, he began to work to remove their clothes until she lay naked before him. His eyes drifted down her body, perhaps searching for a sign of the life within.

 

“It’s a bit early to tell yet,” she whispered, sensing what he was looking for.

 

“Right,” he replied sheepishly. “I didn’t know.”

 

“Jon.”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Make love to me,” Dany implored as she drew his grey eyes back to hers.

 

“Always,” he replied, joining their lips and their bodies together, skin to skin and soul to soul.

 

He loved her slowly, savoring the feeling of his cock being buried deep within her warm cunt once again. They had coupled in every imaginable way on their journey from Dragonstone to Winterfell and yet he never felt more whole, more connected to her, than he did on that night.

 

Daenerys wrapped her legs around his waist, as she matched his movements. Her pleasure-laced moans filled his chamber and Jon was glad for the thick and ancient walls of Winterfell. He grunted as her fingernails dug into his shoulder and knew she was nearing her release. He was close as well and when he felt her walls flutter and contract around him, Jon spilled his seed inside her.

 

“Gods I’ve missed you,” Jon said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

 

“And I you,” Dany replied, tracing her fingers along his spine.

 

He rolled off of her and fell onto his back as he tried to catch his breath. When Jon reached for her, Dany pulled away, tugging some of the covers around her body as she stood from the bed.

 

“Where are you going?” he asked as her hand reached for the latch on the door. He was about to protest when she opened it and Ghost trotted back into the room and made himself at home next to the hearth.

 

“Did you really think he would go very far?” she replied, raising an eyebrow at Jon as she poured him a mug of ale and carried it back over to the bed. She handed it out to him and waited for him to take it from her before she climbed back onto the bed and beneath the furs.

 

* * *

 

“Marry me,” Jon whispered as he pressed a kiss between the valley of her breasts and rested his chin there. They had made love again and Dany had been on the verge of sleep when he broke the silence.

 

“What?”

 

“Marry me.”

 

“Jon, I-”

 

“You don’t want to?”

 

“It’s not that,” she protested. “It’s not that at all. You know that I do.”

 

“I told you on the road here that I wanted to marry you. It’s not just about the baby, but it’s put something into perspective for me.”

 

“And what’s that?” Dany asked, combing her fingers through his tangle of curls.

 

“It’s actually reminded me of something Maester Aemon told me. We are only human and the Gods have fashioned us for love. I love you. I’m not going to stop loving you.”

 

“I love you, Jon.”

 

“Through our love something once thought impossible has become possible. I don’t think we can ignore that and I don’t want to. You’re already my queen, I want you to be my wife.”

 

Tears brimmed in her eyes and her hands drifted down to his forearms, pulling him back up to the head of the bed. She nodded and kissed him, arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close.

 

“Yes,” she whispered against his lips. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
